The typical jerry jug is basically a cube with a handle at the top and a pouring spout at one end and a removable vent at the other end of the top. Two and one half gallon sizes are common place, particularly when used to house chlorine for the treating of swimming pools.
A major problem with any dispensing containers, whether reusable for outdoor lawnmowers, outboard motors, spare fuel to carry in the trunk of a car, or a myriad of other purposes is that they normally require separate vents with a separate vent cap. This creates a problem as to a part which can be lost. Necessarily the cap of the bottle needs to be removed as well. However, it is known in the art how to strap a cap to a container so that it will not readily be disengaged.
What is really required, however, is to develop a jerry jug of the type currently employed which is user friendly, which is easy to handle, and which is self-venting and requires but a single cap.
Further household examples of the prior art include Clorox.RTM. bleach bottles, Whisk.RTM. bottles and concentrated soap bottles. Invariably in these structures, the handle is either angled upwardly or vertical. Because of the nature of blow molding, the handles are hollow. Attempts have been made to connect the handle with an area at the spout with various inserts to provide for venting. As to the inserts, they can become dislodged, or disoriented in use. Furthermore, they impede the rapid flow of the contents through the bottle neck. Additionally, with the Clorox.RTM. type bypass, a crescent-shaped wier is created adjacent the intersection of the neck with the upper portion of the handle. The wier, of course, restricts the flow and creates a venturi effect, the opposite of what is desired. In addition, with the inserts, there is the additional labor and cost of molding the insert and then filling the container, and thereafter positioning the insert. As a consequence, based upon the direct prior art of a jerry jug described above, and the household usages, what is desirable is a self-venting jerry jug with no extra parts, one which will pour freely, one which maximizes the opening of the handle portion, and one which is stackable. It should be noted as to the Clorox.RTM. bleach, Whisk.RTM., and other household items, they all suffer the disability of not being stackable.